Je t'aime toujours
by Ariya 'no' miji
Summary: Aku mencintainya, selalu. Walau kehadirannya bagai angin untukku. Menghampiriku saat aku sepi dan meninggalkanku ketika kumerasa nyaman/"Sebagai gantinya, bisa kau ajari aku menjadi DJ?"/Eh?/"Kuharap kau tidak memalukan saat proom night nanti."/"Merci beaucoup, William." /Crackpair,Maybe AR or Canon,


Hari ini terhitung sudah hari kedua sejak aku harus berkutat di ruangan aula Kadic_ Academy_. Sebagai salah satu siswa yang ditunjuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta _prom_ yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, aku bekerja cukup keras agar hasilnya sempurna sesuai yang kuharapkan. Bukannya aku sombong karena tidak mau dibantu oleh yang lainnya, tapi mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai musik! Jadi, daripada harus direpotkan oleh para amatiran 'tidak berguna' itu, aku, William Dunbar lebih memilih bekerja sendiri.

"Cek, cek, cek …."

"1,2,3, cek …."

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk mikropon kecil di meja untuk memastikan _sound system_ yang akan kupakai masih dalam kondisi baik.

"Dasar rongsokan!" Kumaki keras mikropon yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan mikropon yang jadi masalah. Melainkan _sound system_ tua yang ada di bawah jendela ruangan aula ini. Suara yang dihasilkannya sangat buruk dan berdenging di kedua gendang telingaku.

Kuambil obeng kecil di meja lalu melangkah—menghentakkan kakiku—keras menuruni tangga panggung dan mendekati _sound system_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Baru saja aku bermaksud untuk menunduk dan memeriksa kerusakan pada alat elektronik berukuran cukup besar ini saat tiba-tiba kedua mataku menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan kaos dan celana panjang serba hitam dari balik jendela. Ia tengah berdiri membelakangiku—membelakangi gedung aula—dan melambaikan kedua tangannya entah pada siapa.

"YU—" Aku bermaksud untuk memanggilnya. Tapi segera kuurungkan niat awalku itu ketika melihat sosok lain yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia … Ulrich Stern. Adik kelasku dan juga rivalku dalam hal mencuri perhatian Yumi Ishiyama yang notabennya adalah teman satu angkatan denganku.

Aku masih terdiam mengamati mereka dari balik jendela. Anak itu … benar-benar pengganggu. Tapi, aku tak dapat menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Yumi—satu-satunya wanita yang kusukai—justru menyukai anak bersurai coklat tersebut yang tingginya bahkan hanya mencapai bahunya.

"Em, Yumi …."

"Ia, Ulrich."

"Kau … mau tidak … emb jadi … jadi …" Ulrich berkata dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Uh, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Dasar bocah! Ia bahkan tak dapat berbicara layaknya lelaki!

Dan lagi … Yumi, ia justru terlihat sangat tak sabar mendengar lanjutan perkataan Ulrich. "Jadi? Jadi apa, Ulrich?"

"Jadi … jadi pasanganku saat pesta dansa nanti?" ujar Ulrich akhirnya, setelah hampir lima menit ia menunduk diam.

"Tentu saja … Ul-rich-Stern!" jawab Yumi cepat dan langsung memeluk anak itu. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat bahagia begitu juga hatinya.

Tanpa sadar kugenggam obeng di tanganku dengan keras—hingga menimbulkan lecet akibat tekanan kuku ke tangkai obeng. Kesal. Benci. Cemburu. Semua melebur menjadi satu perasaan yang begitu mengganggu.

Pun aku sadar betul ia tak akan pernah membuka hatinya untukku ….

Aku tahu dan aku tetap tak perduli. Mungkin kau akan menganggap aku buta. Yah, aku memang buta. Karena aku tetap berharap padanya. Setidaknya berharap pada belas kasihnya.

Sampai kejadian kemarin cukup membuktikan betapa butanya diriku!

"Aku … tidak bisa, William. Aku minta maaf," ujar Yumi penuh penyesalan di wajahnya. Ia menatapku kasihan.

Sebegitu kasihannya 'kah diriku ini di matamu, eh, Yumi, sampai kau menatapku demikian?

Hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya. Tak kuhiraukan riuh suara siswa lain di kantin yang seakan tengah tertawa mencibirku. "Tapi, kenapa Yumi? Apa aku kurang baik untukmu?" Aku masih berusaha keras memohon padanya untuk menjadi teman dansaku. Bahkan dengan pose berlutut di hadapannya, persis adegan pangeran melamar puterinya di dongeng-dongeng.

Namun bedanya, aku pangeran yang ditolak puterinya ….

"Bukan begitu, William. Aku … sudah berjanji dengan seseorang."

Saat itu aku langsung tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Pasti—

"Hey, Yumi! Ayo, gabung dengan kami!" teriak cempreng salah satu siswa berambut kuning kerucut dengan corak ungu di tengahnya. Sontak kami berdua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di sana, di ujung meja, empat orang siswa terlihat sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja segiempat yang kuketahui adalah adik kelasku semua. Odd Della Robbia; yang paling berisik. Jeremie Belpois; adik kelasku yang terkenal jenius dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Seorang siswi berambut merah muda mencolok yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya.

Lalu …

—dia, Ulrich Stern, dengan senyum bak romeo yang ia miliki.

"Iya, aku segera ke sana!" balas Yumi. Perlahan ia melepaskan tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan berlalu pergi. "Maaf, William."

Setelah itu aku tak mencegahnya lagi dan hanya menunduk dalam kebisuan. Tersenyum miris pada bayangan gelap diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko **created by Tania Palumbo & Thomas Romain

**Je t'aime toujours**

is

**mine!**

**Warning: **OOC, AR/Canon, **SUPERcrackpair **(WilliamAelita) Slight UlrichYumi, Oneshot

Don't like Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krek, krek, krek …._

Suara dentingan obeng dan sekrup yang saling beradu itu cukup menggangguku. Membuatku menoleh ke bawah—ke sumber suara—dan melupakan insiden tidak mengenakkan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku—walau sedikit terhalang oleh kaca jendela.

"Sudah selesai." Gadis bersurai merah muda mencolok itu kemudian menengadah, menatapku yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sejenak mata kami saling bertemu pandang.

Kuamati penampilannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Mungkin hanya perasaan sekilasku saja, aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

Gadis yang sepertinya berumur setahun di bawahku ini memakai _dress_ selutut dengan dominan merah muda dan sepatu yang berwarna senada rambutnya. Sedikit sulit melihatnya sih. Mengingat gadis merah muda ini masih dalam posisi berjongkok di depan _sound system._

Wajahnya terlihat serius. Gerakannya begitu gesit memasang kembali peralatan-peralatan yang entah sejak kapan ia lepas dari tempatnya. Sempat terbersit pikiran ragu ketika tersadar bahwa yang di depanku ini bukanlah seorang _engineer_ melainkan siswi biasa. Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai ia menghancurkan peralatanku satu-satunya!

"He-Hei, apa yang kaulakukan pada _sound system-_ku?" —Ralat—_Sound system_ sekolah.

Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaanku, jari-jarinya masih sibuk berkutat pada logam-logam dan kabel di depannya. "Cobalah. Aku sudah memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang rusak," ujarnya kemudian berdiri menghadapku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya saat mendapatiku yang masih bergeming di tempat.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawabku sedikit … err gagap. Baru pertama kali aku gagap apalagi di depan perempuan.

Uh, William Dunbar, kau memalukan!

Sedikit ragu aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju panggung di bagian depan aula di mana semua peralatan DJ yang kubutuhkan telah tersusun rapi di atas meja. Ketika aku hendak meniti beberapa tangga panggung, keraguan tiba-tiba menghantui perasaanku dan membuatku membalikkan tubuh sekedar untuk melihat gadis merah muda yang ternyata masih tersenyum simpul memandangku. Memandangku? Ya, ampun, William jangan terlalu narsis begini!

"Kau …" ucapanku terpotong ketika melihat tatapan iris matanya yang memandangku antusias.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak jadi." Kata-kataku seketika hilang tak berbekas.

Kuraih mikropon kecil yang bertengger manis di dekat _record players_. "Satu—"Aku berhenti. Suara ini … sangat bagus. Bahkan lebih dari yang kuharapkan sebelumnya.

Tanpa kusadari kusungginggkan seulas senyum padanya—sebagai sinyal bahwa aku menyukai hasil kerjanya. Dan ia membalasku dengan senyuman manis di bibir merah miliknya.

"Hasil kerjaku tidak buruk, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan lalu berjalan menuju atas panggung—mendekat ke arahku.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ini sempurna. Terimakasih, emb …"

"Aelita. Namaku Aelita Schaeffer."

"William Dunbar. Salam kenal," sahutku lalu mengulurkan tangan kananku. Ia menatap uluran tanganku dan wajahku bergantian. Apa ada yang salah dengan tanganku?

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu …." Alisnya sedikit tertekuk menyiratkan kebingungan. "Tangan itu untuk apa?" tanyanya polos. Dagu Aelita bergerak kecil menunjuk tanganku yang masih terulur ke arahnya.

"Pffffffffft … hahaha …." Aku tertawa lepas mendengarnya sampai-sampai air mata menetes dari kedua sudut mataku tanpa kendali.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang lucu, William?"

Aku hanya bisa menghapus air mata yang mengalir akibat tawa ekstrimku barusan. Tak kusangka, selain pandai dalam hal elektronik ternyata gadis merah muda ini juga pandai melucu.

Kulihat wajahnya dari celah-celah mataku yang masih buram akibat cairan yang dihasilkan barusan. Aelita masih terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dariku. Kelihatannya gadis merah muda ini memang benar-benar bingung. Dan itu berarti aku harus sedikit bersabar untuk menjelaskan tata cara berkenalan padanya.

"Begini, kau sambut uluran tanganku dengan tangan kananmu. Cara ini adalah cara yang sering digunakan untuk berkenalan pertama kali." Kubimbing tangan kanannya ke dalam genggamanku. Tangannya begitu kecil dan … lembut. Begitu nyaman ….

"Ehm, William. Apa kita harus berjabat tangan seperti ini selama lebih dari lima menit?" tegurnya.

"Ah, maaf." Sontak kulepaskan tangan kami yang sebelumnya masih bertaut erat—sebenarnya hanya aku yang menggenggam tangannya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak yakin mendengar kata-katanya. Apa benar kami sudah berjabat tangan selama lebih dari lima menit? Rasanya baru saja aku memegang tangannya. Atau … memang pikiranku yang mulai kacau?

"Sebagai gantinya, bisa kau ajari aku menjadi DJ?"

Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang bentuknya kotak ini dinamakan _record player_. Ini digunakan untuk memutar rekaman suara. Bisa juga untuk memainkan kembali rekamannya secara maju mundur. Sedangkan lempengan bulat berwarna hitam di tengahnya ini namanya piringan hitam. Piringan hitam ini berisi rekaman suara. Yang di sebelah sini namanya _samplers, effect processors _dan_ slipmats_. Lalu … ah, coba kamu pakai ini, Aelita!" Kusodorkan sebuah _headphone_ padanya. Namun ia tak menyambutnya bahkan memandangnya asing.

"Ini untuk apa, Will?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk _headphone_ di tanganku.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya aku lupa dengan siapa aku berbicara. "Huh, ini digunakan untuk mendengarkan rekaman sementara kamu memutar _player_ yang lain. Sini, biar kupasangkan!"

Aku bergerak ke belakang kepalanya lalu menaruh _headphone_ berwarna hitam ini di kedua sisi telinganya. Tak sengaja beberapa helaian rambut merah mudanya mengenai permukaan wajahku saat aku menyibakkannya sedikit untuk meletakkan _headphone_ di permukaan telinganya. Seketika wangi strawberry menguar dari serat rambutnya dan menempel pada indera penciumanku. Aromanya … begitu manis. Begitu membuatku candu.

Tanpa sadar aku bergumam pelan, "Manis."

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada," jawabku bohong. Sontak tanganku langsung kutarik masuk ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku cocok memakainya?"

"Hmbbb …." Aku terdiam sejenak memperhatikannya. Baru kusadari bahwa rambutnya itu bukanlah aneh seperti yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Melainkan unik dan … cantik.

"Kurasa … rambutmu yang seperti permen kapas itu sedikit mengganggu," ungkapku bohong untuk menggodanya. Namun ternyata responsnya di luar dugaanku.

"Dan aku lebih suka rambut permen kapasku dibanding rambut piringan hitam milikmu," sahutnya asal dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya—menyindirku.

"Hahaha …." Entah siapa yang memulai, setelahnya kami hanya tertawa lepas bersama. Sepertinya … hari-hariku setelah ini akan lebih meriah karena-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak perkenalan pertama kami yang terasa begitu ganjil—bagiku. Dan semenjak perkenalan ganjil itulah, hampir setiap hari kami menghabiskan waktu di ruangan aula ini. Kegiatannya hanya ada dua; aku mengajarinya menjadi DJ dan dia membantuku memperbaiki peralatan yang rusak. Simbiosis mutualisme, eh?

Yang pasti, aku sudah sangat candu dengan suasana ini.

Dan sangat terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sini ….

Sampai—

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt …._

—suara panggilan 'darurat' untuknya kembali mengusik kebersamaan kami. Aku mulai memasang wajah tidak suka ketika _handphone_ miliknya mulai berbunyi. Karena itu adalah tanda bahwa sudah waktunya ia harus pergi—entah untuk urusan apa.

"Iya, Jeremie." Hening sekilas saat suara di seberang sana berbicara. "Aku mengerti."

Aelita melirikku sejenak melalui ekor matanya lalu melempar senyum seolah meminta maaf. "Will, maaf aku ada urusan sebentar," ujarnya dengan oktaf yang diturunkan sehingga lebih terdengar berbisik. Ia pun berlalu pergi bahkan sebelum aku mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Aku … akan menunggumu di sini, Aelita. Jadi, cepatlah kembali." Aku tersenyum hambar menatap kepergiannya dari balik pintu.

Seketika aula kembali dilanda sepi—seperti yang lalu-lalu. Tiada suara yang terdengar, hanya hembusan napasku yang tak teratur yang menjadi satu-satunya melodi di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa teknikku sudah benar, Will?"

"Hmb, untuk teknik _audio mixing_ menurutku kau sudah sangat bagus, Aelita. Hanya perlu sedikit pemanis di bagian _scratching_," tanggapku.

Ia tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku. "Syukurlah."

Kuamati dirinya dari arah samping. Melihat keseriusannya itu sungguh membuatku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekaguman yang amat sangat padanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Aelita telah mengalami kemajuan sangat pesat hanya dalam waktu enam hari.

Hmb, kalau begini, _double_ DJ untuk _proom night_ kedengarannya bukan lagi ide yang buruk.

Tunggu dulu! _Proom night_?

Sudut-sudut bibirku mulai terangkat. Sepertinya … aku sudah menemukan puteriku untuk pesta dansa sekolah.

Puteriku yang sesungguhnya ….

Aku baru saja akan membuka mulutku sampai panggilan darurat itu kembali mengudara.

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt …._

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi!

"Halo Jeremie? Baik, aku mengerti."

"William aku—"

_Grap …._

CUKUP! Tidak perlu dilanjutkan! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan.

Kucengkram sebelah tangannya erat—seakan takut kehilangannya. "Kumohon, Aelita. Sebentar saja!"

Kedua iris kami saling beradu pandang. Mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari seberang telepon—yang kuketahui adalah Jeremie. 'Aelita? Aelita? Aelita cepatlah! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.' Suara di seberang sana terdengar semakin panik. Aku tahu ini tak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi.

"Aelita, izinkanlah aku menjadi pangeran _proom night_ untukmu?" ucapku _to-the-point_.

Cengkraman yang sebelumnya terkesan kasar, kini mulai kukendurkan. Perlahan, aku berlutut di hadapannya—seperti saat aku berlutut di hadapan Yumi. Hanya saja kali ini aku merasakan darahku berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Detik itu juga kulihat wajah Aelita memerah melebihi warna rambutnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bibirnya sedikit bergerak—hendak merespons.

'Aelita! X.A.N.A menyerang aliran listrik sekolah! Cepat ke pabrik!'

Setelah tanda peringatan dari Jeremie tersebut—yang sejujurnya tak kumengerti satu pun maksudnya—tiba-tiba tubuh kami serasa dihempas ke bumi. Lampu-lampu bergetar kuat hingga ada beberapa yang pecah dan menghunjam tubuh kami berdua yang menempel seutuhnya di lantai. Kursi-kursi, meja maupun benda-benda lainnya yang sudah kususun rapi di tempatnya berterbangan tak tentu arah dan berakhir menabrak dinding aula. Semuanya hancur! Hanya sisa-sisa serpihan sajalah yang menjadi bukti keberadaannya.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Badan kami serasa ditarik oleh gravitasi. Sangat kuat. Hingga rasanya seperti dilumuri lem.

"Aelita, kita harus segera keluar dari aula!" Tanganku masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan lebih erat. Takut ia terlepas dariku.

Ia mengangguk. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Kami berdua berusaha melepaskan diri dari lantai. Rasanya begitu sulit. Lantai ini harus dipukuli dulu beberapa saat hingga tarikannya sedikit melonggar. Setelah tubuh kami terbebas, kaki-kaki ini langsung membimbing aku dan Aelita keluar. Beberapa kali pecahan-pecahan lampu itu beterbangan menerjang tubuh kami.

Kami bersandar di bawah batang tubuh pohon tua. Pekikan keras terdengar membahana dari para penghuni Kadic _Academy_ lainnya. Mereka berhamburan tak tentu dari berbagai penjuru. Kilatan ketakutan adalah yang pertama kali terpancar dari mata mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tangan (calon) puteriku melonggar. "Maaf Will. Kau tunggu saja di sini! Aku akan segera kembali." Aelita tersenyum simpul kemudian segera berlari meninggalkanku.

"Aelita!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya, namun ia tetap bergeming dan kelihatannya semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Sedikit saja aku terlambat maka bayangannya akan segera menghilang dari jarak aksaku. Keningku sedikit mengerut melihat kepalanya tenggelam di … bawah lubang saluran air belakang sekolah? Apa yang akan dikerjakannya di sana?

Ah, apa pun itu. Aku tak perduli. Satu yang kutahu pasti; Aelita di sana dan aku tak akan membiarkannya sendirian di saat genting seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pikiranku semakin tak karuan. Kulihat Aelita memasuki pabrik tua di belakang sekolah lalu menaiki sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang sepertinya adalah _lift_. Kulempar asal _skateboard_ yang kutemukan di pinggir saluran tadi. Aku tak tahu apa yang memengaruhi otakku sehingga sanggup memaksaku untuk mengejarnya sampai ke tempat ini. Tampaknya otakku sudah tidak lagi berfungsi dan hanya naluri sajalah yang menuntunku saat ini ….

Lanskap asing menyapa manakala _lift_ yang membawaku terbuka. Mengantarkanku ke sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dengan berbagai macam peralatan kabel raksasa. Sebuah pertanda bahwa ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan biasa. Sementara di tengah ruangan sosok adik kelasku yang familiar tampak terbaring tak berdaya. Meninggalkan tiga buah komputer yang masih menampilkan gambar di layar.

"Jeremie?" Aku berlari ke arah tubunya yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Kuperiksa denyut nadinya dan untunglah tiada yang ganjil di dalamnya. Ia masih hidup namun kelihatan menahan sakit yang mendera lehernya. Garis-garis tipis di permukaan kulitnya memerah dan terdapat beberapa bekas sidik jari. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini.

'Jeremie, Jeremie! Jawab aku Jeremie! Sekarang kami sudah sampai di sektor hutan. Menara yang diaktifkan ada di sisi timur.' Suara yang kukenal betul adalah milik Aelita tiba-tiba mengudara. Entah darimana asalnya.

"Aelita, kau dimana?" teriakku mencari asal suaranya barusan.

'Wi-William?' Suara elektronik itu kembali mengudara. 'K-kau kenapa di sini? Mana Jeremie?' Aku mengerutkan kening—tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mataku masih sibuk memindai ruangan asing ini. Mencari asal suaranya. Atensiku berhenti tepat pada komputer di atas kepalaku. Tampaknya suara-suara itu berasal dari sana.

"—Aelita? Jeremie … Jeremie, dia pingsan." Secepat kilat aku langsung menyambar komputer yang kuyakini adalah asal suaranya.

"…" Tak ada respons. Aku pun masih terdiam. Menunggunya.

"Tolong jaga Jeremie, William." Suara Aelita terdengar melemah. Baru saja aku akan menyuarakan namanya kembali sebelum—

—suaranya kembali memanggilku ….

"_Merci beaucoup_, William." Jeda sejenak sampai kalimat berikutnya cukup membuatku terkejut. "Kuharap kau tidak memalukan saat _proom night _nanti."

Setelahnya, hanya cahaya putihlah yang terlihat mendominasi seluruh ruangan ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emb, Yumi …. Kau mau tidak jadi pasanganku saat _proom night_?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yumi cepat dan langsung memeluk anak itu.

"Ck." Aku mendecih kesal manakala lingkar kelamku menangkap gambaran tidak menyenangkan yang tersaji di balik jendela. Ini masih pagi dan inikah sarapan untukku?

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki _sound system-_mu daripada mengintip kegiatan orang lain di luar sana," tegur suara lembut kaum hawa.

Aku menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati _sound system-_ku sedang diotak-atik oleh seorang siswi berambut merah muda mencolok yang tak kukenal. "He-Hei, apa yang kaulakukan pada _sound system-_ku?"

Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaanku, jari-jarinya masih sibuk berkutat pada logam-logam dan kabel di depannya. "Sudah selesai." Gadis bersurai merah muda mencolok itu kemudian menengadah, menatapku yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sejenak mata kami saling bertemu pandang.

"Apa … kau tak ingin mencobanya, William?" Aku cukup kaget mendengar kata-katanya. Darimana anak ini tahu namaku?

Tanpa perlu menanyakannya lebih lanjut, aku lebih memilih untuk langsung menguji coba hasil kerjanya. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapa pun—apalagi dengan orang asing sepertinya. Walau terbersit rasa ragu, setidaknya aku ingin tahu kerusakan apa yang telah dibuatnya pada peralatanku. Huh, setidaknya pelakunya masih di sini jadi akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya!

Ketika aku hendak meniti beberapa tangga panggung, tiba-tiba gadis itu memanggil namaku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Atau … entahlah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Will, apa kau … menerima DJ tambahan untuk pesta _proom_ minggu depan?"

"Hah?" Aku melongo bingung mendengar kalimatnya barusan. "Apa kau bisa?"

Ia menatapku sejenak dengan tenang sembari mengulas senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Karena seminggu ini, aku sudah diajari oleh seseorang yang sangat hebat."

Aku sedikit mengernyit, penasaran dengan seseorang yang dimaksud olehnya. "Siapa orang yang kau maksud begitu hebat itu?"

"Hemmm …." Ia berpose layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas dan matanya fokus pada satu titik di langit-langit. Aku masih diam menunggu. Beberapa detik akhirnya ia kembali menoleh, ke arahku. Sebuah senyuman terpatri indah di bibirnya. "Kurasa … orang itu sama hebatnya denganmu, William."

Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa rasanya wajahku memanas begini?

"E-eh …." Tidak. Tidak. Aku mulai salah tingkah. William Dunbar sadarlah!

"Sudahlah. Lupakan," ujarku akhirnya, masih berusaha mengembalikan jiwaku ke asal.

Aelita terkikik geli di sana. Oh, memalukan sekali.

**.**

_"William?_

**.**

_"Hn."_

**_._**

_"Terimakasih."_

**.**

_"Untuk?"_

**.**

_"Segalanya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****FIN*****

**A/N:**

Special Thanks for**: Lala-san marshmallow **^^ yang udah ngasih tau istilah-istilah yang ada di Code Lyoko. Sumpah, saya udah banyak lupa istilahnya

Di warning udah dicantumin AR, sebenarnya sih masih kurang ngerti artinya. Tapi, setelah melalui proses pemikiran yang mendalam saya memutuskan bahwa fic ini lebih masuk ke dalam kategori AR dibandingkan Canon. Kalau salah mohon bimbingannya

Oh, ya, maaf sebelumnya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan Aelita dipasangkan dengan William di sini. Saya tahu kok di cerita aslinya itu Aelita dan Jeremie saling menyukai. Tapi, gak salah kan kalau sekali-sekali William dipasangkan dengan Aelita? Saya lagi suka aja gitu masangkan mereka berdua gegara liat episode dimana Aelita jadi DJ di pesta dansa dan William memuji keahliannya. Hehe …

Jadi tolong jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan mengenai pairing ^^

Di sini kan kita hanya berbagi imajinasi sebagai sesama fans….

Akhir kata,

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca ^^

Review akan sangat berarti untuk saya yang baru menginjakkan kaki di fandom ini

AYO, Ramaikan fandom Code Lyoko Indonesia! #ngibarin bendera X.A.N.A

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je t'aime toujours

**.**

**.**

**.**

(I Love You Always)


End file.
